高く飛行 FLYINGhigh
by xdotsu
Summary: When your life is taken away from you, what more can you do but wait around and see what happens. When your children don't know you and your title of being a shinobi is stripped, you better believe you are one pissed off person. The once Uzumaki Naruto.
1. OUTLINES

NOT A FIRST CHAPTER. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO GET CONFUSED BY THE MANY PEOPLE AND THE KIDS. D:

Just an outline of the who belongs with who and important facts so that you don't get lost.

* * *

UPDATED // : MINOR CHANGE IN TEAMS & CHARACTERS

* * *

Naruto & Sakura

. Ji'Rai ( male )

. I'ta ( adopted, male ) - to be explained.

. Arashi ( male )

. Nan'de ( female )

Shikamaru & Temari

. Shikata ( male, twin )

. Harubochi ( male, twin )

Chouji & Ino

. Inobuu ( female )

. Noda ( male )

Kiba

. Hotaru ( female )

Neji & Hinata

. Hideko ( female )

Lee & TenTen

. Manabu ( male )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - && ( TEAMS )

TEAM FOUR ( **ROCK LEE** )

. Uzumaki Ji'Rai

. Nara Shikata

. Inuzuka Hotaru

TEAM SIX ( **INUZUKA KIBA** )

. Uzumaki I'ta

. Nara Harubochi

. Akamichi Inobuu

TEAM NINE ( **SAI** )

. Haruno Arashi

. Junko Fusaku

. Hyuuga Hideko

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - && ( AKATSUKI )

Sasuke & Karin

. Uchiha # 2 ( Arata ) MALE

. Uchiha # 9 ( Hideo ) MALE

Sasuke & Unknown

. Uchiha # 7 ( Gorou ) MALE

. Uchiha # 3 ( Hisao ) MALE

. Uchiha # 1 ( Jirou ) MALE

. Uchiha # 4 ( Mana ) FEMALE

. Uchiha # 8 ( Masa ) FEMALE

. Uchiha # 10 ( Miho ) FEMALE

. Uchiha # 11 ( Isao ) MALE


	2. CHAPTER OO1 BROKEN

&& : / author's note :

yes, this would be considered AU, it is viewed from my opinion

and nothing more. just something i would love to see happen.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. D:

i do however known the characters that i've made.

* * *

PROLOGUE : ( SETTLED )

A good fourteen years it had been since Tsunade - sama had gone comatose and disappeared from the Fire Country. No one had even tried to search for her, which made people very angry. Not that he could do much, after all he was chained to Konohagakure like a obedient dog. Something he was completely disgusted with, how could he make a stand with Danzo acting as the standing Rokudaime Hokage. All knew that the old man hated Naruto with a burning passion and would do anything in his power to hold the shinobi down. Something he succeeded in doing some six years after `hime was good and gone. Much to his dismay, Naruto was stripped from his title as a shinobi and foreboded to ever see his family again. Two years after the destruction of Konoha and the attack of Pein, the first child of Uzumaki was born. Ji'Rai, named after the great sannin Jiraiya. Followed a month later Naruto discovered a baby which now is at liberty to discuss the condition young I'ta was left in. The mere thought made the young sage sick to his stomach as to why someone would leave a child in such a state. The Lighting Country was said to hold the former Akatsuki and Naruto being himself went in search of said rumors, in which he fell upon the young black haired baby. The blond sage had his suspicions, but held it against himself to accepting the truth for he had accepted the young boy as one of his own. Two years after the two, baby Arashi was born, who in which took after his mother. One Haruno Sakura, giving in to the much needed life of a normal kunoichi had fell for the headstrong blond shinobi. The fateful day came when his baby girl was born and acting out on his own accord tested the acting Hokage. Which landed him to a dead end job as a carpenter and a family he would never know, for they would never know that he existed.

* * *

CHAPTER OO1 : ( DEAD END )

A hard _thud _reached the dead earth as a pair of hands let loose of a block of wood and it fell lifelessly to the ground. Forgotten. Until that is another one joined on the ground beside it. Today was the same as the rest, wake up, get dressed, and go to work. All and all, he was in a dead end job working as a carpenter he couldn't complain at least it put food on his table and no one questioned his motives. Aw, yes, this was the life of one Uzumaki Naruto. Today was special though because unknowingly to all those around him, he would be leaving work today earlier than usual. Not that his boss would mind, he was a good worker very dedicated to what he was doing. Then again, Naruto was always dedicated to whatever he put his mind too.

_Thud thud thud . . . ( silence )_

Blond spikes perked up at the sudden noises of the children and their laughter. He wouldn't know what was going on, he hadn't for a long time now. The world and its plays were no longer in the grasp of his hand and so he watched and he waited. Lifting a hand to his forehead, he wiped away the sweat that builded before it could run and blind him in the eye. Grateful was not one of the words that he would so willingly give to the so called Hokage

_Eight years._

Eight years, he had been kicked around and forgotten by all, family and friends alike. Though he would possibly guess that they had no choice. Sure, he had a glance every now and again from previous comrades as he walked by lonely and lost in thought. He could give them credit though for being able to comply, though he assumed that they disagreed as much as he did on this situation. Just like him, they were powerless. Going up against Danzo would mean a sealed fate and a one way ticket out of the village never to return again. To protect his children from that fate, he gladly gave up his memory for them to have a future in the slowly crumbling village of Konohagakure.

Pulling off his gloves, he tucked them firmly in his loose pockets and took the helmet off for the tenth time that hour. To him, it honestly was to hot to be working the way they were today. Naruto glanced to the sun taking in the time of the day and dropped what he was doing. It was time to go and he was glad. He made his goodbyes with his boss and headed up the hill. They've been working on knocking down old buildings and rebuilding for the past three months now and the same routine was getting tiring to him. He wouldn't dare say something to the boss or that would mean he would be kicking can and Naruto couldn't afford that this month. Rent was well on it's way and he hardly had the money to pay. Not to mention if he didn't pay on time the landlady wouldn't mind peaking around in his small apartment to see if he was hiding any money. And he couldn't afford that either, seeing as he _was_ hiding something that wasn't a aloud in the first place.

A child.

He got it bad this time, found the boy threatening an elderly couple with a rusty chipped knife, he couldn't help but take him. One more mouth to feed and report cards from the Academy. Yes, he was the generous person. Willing to put the boy in school to become a shinobi, though he doubt the boy would ever know that he himself use to be one as well. Seeing as it was forbidden to talk about it in the first place it was almost like he was reliving his childhood.

_To be an outcast only to gain respect and then once again I relive the moments of an outcast._

Graduating today was Fusaku, the boy that he as he remember had to force into the Academy he would hope that now the boy would understand his motives. He could see that he was indeed grateful to Naruto, the one word that Naruto completely _loathed_. Grunting Naruto pulled himself the rest of the way up the long stairs and greeted the busy streets of his home. As he walked people continued to bump and then shove him as if he didn't exist. He was use to it by now. Naruto was glad when he finally reached the door to his apartment, opening the door he met silence only noise came from the silent click of his door as it was closed. He had enough time to change to at least into a descent wear. A loose long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants, finished with sandals. Simple. He knew that and was satisfied with what he was wearing he once again grabbed his keys and the only sound that reached the tightly bound apartment was a _click_ as he left.

_scratch scratch scratch . . ._

Naruto made himself comfortable in the back, far away from anyone that he would possibly know he con-sealed himself in the bushes to the right. Careful so that Danzo wouldn't notice him as he presented the new genin. His breath caught, he knew and he was certainly expecting it as he came because this was what he was looking forward to when he first heard. The names reached his ears and his heart stopped. So much he wanted to reach out and pull them close, to congratulate him and praise them for their hard work. Their dedication in the Academy, their want to become genin.

_Haruno Arashi _

_Haruno Ji'Rai _

_Haruno I'ta_

_Junko Fusaku_

It hurt, god did it hurt to see his children graduate from the Academy knowing that he had no part of it. He wasn't able to help them reach their goal, help them with their homework or the difficulty of a jutsu.

He was so proud.

Little Arashi, ten years old and he made genin already, surely the pink haired boy had received his mothers mind.

At that thought his eyes wandered the crowd to his front, Inuzuka, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga. They were all there, cheering on their children, he enviedthem and their moments with their children as they embraced their kids as they finally joined their families after receiving their prizes. Titled as genin and their precious symbol that laid against their foreheads. Accepting what was laid in front of them. Danzo left the minute the cheering began, he did his duty and would now return to his confide office. Naruto scrunched his nose at the sight of him, until his eyes favored the figures.

Sakura and his living proof. I'ta had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist as he pressed his face into her chest. When he pulled away he had that kind smile plastered on his face taking the time to push his glasses into back into place. Ji'Rai had a smug grin on his face with his arms braced against his hips, he was so proud of himself, his blond spikes unruly like Naruto's but it should with glee. Arashi simply smiled, he wasn't like his brothers he congratulated himself in his mind. Surely he should be the one who should be jumping up and down. He was ten and already a genin, _in their faces._Nan'de had that irritated look on her face that Naruto had noticed in secret as he watched them. She was so mad that she wasn't a kunochi yet. Naruto chuckled, _she is such a little boy_, he noticed her rough nature and the state of her clothes. Then again, she had three brothers.

Naruto saw and broke.

As the day went on, Naruto had taken Fusaku out for ramen the one place that he would never be forgotten. He chuckled as Ayame pushed another boy down the counter towards the white haired genin. Throwing his arm around the small shoulders and brought him close.

"NOW! Aren't ya proud of yourself?" He asked with his booming voice.

Fusaku pouted and sunk in the stool. "Now what?" He was concerned about the future, he had done what Naruto wanted. He became a shinobi, though he had to be honest he never _EVER_ expected to become one. It was never really on his to-do list. No one in his family as far as he knew were _EVER_shinobi. He was the first.

"Now, you'll be assigned your sensei and you'll start your adventure."

Naruto stated and answered as he filled his mouth again with the steaming noodles.

_Adventure._

Fusaku turned his tanned face towards the blond with hopeful violet eyes.

". . . an adventure."

Naruto smiled down at the boy who was in deep thought, reaching down he poked the boy gently in the cheek gaining his attention once again in the process. The blonde's blue eyes deepened as he became serious. "But of course, you'll have to save a couple lives on the way." He merely said before returning to his meal once again. Fusaku stared in confusion.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The boy was shocked and displeasured as he gawked at the busy blond.

Naruto gave out a heartily laugh and ruffled the boy's hair.

_One day, one day you'll know what means to be a shionbi._

* * *

UGH! ONE OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTERS EVA! DDDD:

Anyways, it was a start, the next will be longer. Promise.

Enjoy.

- max.


	3. CHAPTER OO2 BUSINESS

&& : / author's note :

I've decided to get rid of one of the hyuuga's, because when I created Fusaku I didn't

think about the fact that he have to be apart of a team.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. D:

i do however known the characters that i've made.

* * *

CHAPTER OO2 : ( BUSINESS )

The Haruno household was always on the run, never quiet. When you're with them, lets just say ' you'll never be bored. ' Though raising four children was a handful and she never got time to herself she was grateful for having them. Because after all these years, surely the slight hint of quiet would simply drive her mad. Now, she would just have to get use to it. All three of her boys had graduated, now genin they would be gone on missions often. Just her and her little girl who was completely mad at her brothers for leaving her. Nan'de was a complete boy not in so many words, but she still was. She had the ripped clothes and the rude attitude and her high superiority amongst the boys even if she was the youngest. Not only that, but Sakura couldn't remember a day were the eight year old didn't come home with at least a smudge of dirt on her.

Not that the mother rosette complain much about her personality its just that when she gave birth to Nan'de she was expecting a little girl. Boy was she utterly wrong.

Nan'de had that ever famous scold on her tiny tan face, her blond hair fell short almost boyish with a bandanna holding back her bangs. Her jade eyes burned holes through the leaf symbols on the metal plates that laid gently on her three brothers person. Ji'Rai, nicely tied against his forehead where is should be. I'ta, had their mother sow it to a bandanna that was snug against his neck. Arashi, had it attached to his belt. Nan'de scoffed and folded her arms and stared angrily down at her breakfast. All three boy were done and ready to head down to the academy and meet there sensei's. It wasn't fair.

She studied just as hard as they did.

Sakura noticed the distress in her young blond haired daughter and tried her best to keep her smiles to herself. As much as it was upsetting for Nan'de it was amusing to her mother.

"Nan'de, eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Sakura did her best to seem at ease with the situation although the boys could easily feel the glares that their sister was giving them. Gives a whole new meaning too : If looks could kill.

The girl growled and pushed her plate as far away from her as possible, "It's not fair I tell you, I should going with them today too! I work just as hard and I should be rewarded as well." Without the most girly voice she would have easily been mistaken for a boy much to Sakura's dismay.

Sakura sighed and caught a glimpse of her daughters angry eyes and placed her fork down on her plate. "It's not about working hard, my dear. They search in their students for those who have a decent amount of knowledge of what it takes to be a shinobi." Trying her best to explain it to the fuming girl, not to make her even more upset with the world. Nan'de plopped back down in her seat, her eyes unsubtly saddened. She said nothing more to her mother or even gave her brothers another glance that morning.

_They didn't even give me a chance . . ._

* * *

"Okay, ya ready?"

A grin covered the extremely tanned face of the white hair boy, Fusaku. He looked up at the blonde's tired eyes and determination flared in the depth of the violet hues. "I'll do my best! Ne, Naruto - ojou!" Giving the elder man the thumbs up before running straight for the door, tying his pride to the side of his head closing the door behind him.

A smile lingered for a just a moment longer before he went about his day to get ready for work. Just like the rest. Naruto at least had one child that admired him and he could do some good for. Though money was scares, Fusaku never once complained. Maybe he was just glad that he got three square meals a day. Grabbing his construction helmet and the flare jacket and also made his way to the door that the white haired boy ran out just a few minutes ago.

Fusaku ran a good mile before he slowed his pace and finally stopped for a nice stroll. From his line of sight he could see some of the boys and girls that he graduated walking in the same direction as he all chatting amongst themselves. He wouldn't know about that, since he didn't have any friends. Oh, don't get him wrong, its not like he needed them. "I've got Naruto - ojou and the boys." Though many kids his age wouldn't consider builders to be good companions, but who else does he have really.

Finally making his up to the academy, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Today was the day . . ._

Before he exhale the awaiting air from his lungs a large thud was present on his back and he began coughing, trying his best to regain his composture. Pressing a hand to chest to ease himself back up from shock he turned around to face yet another blond. Someone who had been in his class since he entered the academy, not the most brilliant of people but he had an interesting character with a very familiar grin. Next to him was a squimish kind looking black haired boy with glasses. Another boy who was in class, at the same level as the blond, but his sensing abilities were simply amazing.

"Is it always your intent to scare the wits out of people, Ji'Rai."

Fusaku looked to right from which the voice has spoke to discover a pink haired boy, younger than he with hitai-ite tied to his belt. Taking a step back to get a better view at all three. The one who had spoke just now obliviously shorter than the other two. At that thought, the blond raked a hand through the younger ones hair, who wore a bored expression. He was the mature one.

"Only you, my smart - mouthed little bro." He laughed and grinned.

While the other two were busy arguing the boy with the glasses step up with his hand extend and a kind smile on his pale face.

"Haruno I'ta." He stated his name, simple with a soft spoken voice, Fusaku smiled slowly and took the hand as a good gesture, "Junko Fusaku."

"NE NE!" Ji'Rai bumped I'ta to the side and wrapped his arm around the white haired boys neck. "JI'RAI! That's my name." He exclaimed excitedly and laughed loudly. Fusaku looked over to him, feeling confined in a small space. _A familliar personality._Fusaku smile politely and proceeded to push the overly ecstatic boy as they walked through the doors together. I'ta and Ji'Rai walked together while Fusaku and Arashi followed behind.

"I'm Arashi, by the way." The voice was sudden and almost made Fu jump out of his skin. The boy, Arashi, sure was a weird one really quiet compared to the other one that he assumed was his brother.

"Is he always like that?" Fusaku asked Arashi who decided to sit next to him instead with the noise bunch down at the bottom, where Ji'Rai just happened to be. Arashi had his blue hues focused on his foolish brother, he shook his head. "I don't know, he simply had to much energy to burn. It's like he's fueled with it actually, a constant fuel that's always at it's limit and it doesn't want to climb down." Fusaku looked confusedly at the younger boy, he certain has an intelligent way of speaking.

"Maybe you should come by for dinner tonight."

Fusaku turned shockingly towards Arashi, before he could answer their former sensei entered.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! SETTLE DOWN! Let's get down to business . . . "

_Dinner . . ._

* * *

I ALWAYS love to leave a chapter like this. Why should ya go into deeper details.

Like who is on who's team. Anyways. Because of Fusaku there has been a change to

teams. So the first page has been updated.

I know, I know, this chapter didn't turn out as long as I wanted it too, but I wanted to

introduce the boys to Fu. Personality traits in Ji'Rai are similar to Naruto - ojou.

-max


	4. CHAPTER OO3 OH SHIT

&& : / author's note :

hehe ! some of the children will be taking after their parents. hideko for example is much like hinata, just personality her looks are different a combination between hinata and neji. ji'rai is like naruto and so on.

though ! i have to say, that my favorite character as of yet that i have created is Nan'de. i simply love how she is so boyish, despite being the only girl in the Haruno/Uzumaki family. it's her brothers fault, despite that i love her personality and superiority that she seems to have over her older brothers.

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. D:

i do however known the characters that i've made.

* * *

CHAPTER OO3 : ( OH SHIT )

_tap tap tap tap . . ._

An unease rhythm was present as the slightly battered fingers tapped angrily at the tabletop. Nervous was a feeling that Naruto hadn't felt in a long time, he was very much upset at the lateness of Fusaku's presence and was becoming angry with the possibilities of what could happen. The blond was very excited to come home today, excited to know about his team, excited to know who his sensei was. The tapping faltered with a slight bang as Naruto brought his fist down on the poor old piece of wood. The end cracked with ease but it managed to stay steady. His gaze followed to the small window above the sink, the sun was just about at it's end and the sky held its many hues, purple being the main work of art.

_Like a painting._

He rose from the creaking chair and made his way over to the counter and began his dishes. Something that over the years had become a routine. If some of the oldies would see him now, they wouldn't recognizehim anymore. Not his face, not his personality, or even his smile. Having your life taking away from you, its what it does to you and no matter how much to want to wish that life was different or you could take it all back, nothing is going to change. Naruto had learn to live with the consequences with having a half - ass Hokage who would rather hide in his tower than fight on the battlefield with those who serve him.

"He really is a selfish bastard . . . "

"Who is?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to the sudden voice behind. Fusaku stood by the door taking over his bag and setting it down on the floor next to the chair. He walked over to the table and sat down, completely anonymous at the fact that he was utterly late. And Naruto wasn't going to take that crap about how their sensei kept them late. He knew how it went, he wasn't stupid, today was just the introduction day. Anything serious happens the following day, which was testing them to see if they could make the cut of being genin.

"Do you know what time it is."

Fusaku froze at Naruto'smonotoned voice, he stopped his fumbling with the spoon on the table and slowing glanced to the occupied blond who continued to clean the dishes despite the question. Biting his lip he tried coming up with an excuse, but his mind kept bring up blanks. Sighing he brought his hands down to his lap and closed his eyes. "After I met my sensei and my teammates, one asked me to come over for dinner," he blurted out the truth and hoped for the best. Knowing all to well that Naruto wasn't his best when lied too.

"Oh, okay."

_That's it . . . ?_

"Who was it?"

Perking up at the question, Fusaku smiled and offered him the answer, "Haruno Arashi!"

The blonde'shands halted and gripped the plate tightly in his grasp. "Is that a fact," he choose his words and tone of voice very carefully as not to display to much emotion all at once. _This is certainly bad news._ "How was it?" Once again asking a question knowing all to well that he really didn't want to know the answer, but curiosity gave in to his much needed heart.

Grinning Fusaku began.

* * *

( DINNER ) && : ` `

Sai was his name, their sensei. He wasn't the most talkative person in the world, hell he hardly said anything at all. Just the basics. Haruno Arashi ended up being on his team, thankful for that he was in a happy mood when they began. Though Sai did make it sour by insulting them, so much for being a jounin sensei. He was the worst. Hyuuga Hideko was also on their team, he remembered her from his class as well. She didn't talk all that much too and when she did she would stumble on her words and blush furiously. He thought that she was gonna be one of those cool silent sexy kunochi, but he was wrong. One step and she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. All and all, she was pretty plain and annoying, but she was nice. Arashi made fun of her along with Sai. Fusaku really didn't like Sai.

Fusaku followed Arashi home, they met up with Ji'Rai on the way and once again he was pulled into a headlock that last almost all the way to the Haruno household until they spotted I'ta with one Akamichi Inobuu. A very pretty girl, blond hair that flowed and she clinched to I'ta like a leech. Ji'Rai teased him until Inobuu had insulted him, then he became very defending about himself and started calling her ugly, the works.

He would disagree.

Much like Arashi, Fusaku stood in the background and observed the battlefield. I'ta being the peacemaker and caught in the middle, it certainly turned out to be an interesting evening. That was until he met _HER_, the youngest member of the Haruno family. She was out by the park, playing with a Akamichi in which he had found out since Inobuuhad joined their party. The girl, which he sadly mistaken as boy was playing in the dirt with nothing BUT boys. Despite that fact, she also wore her hair short with boyish clothing, who wouldn't get the gender messed up. Naruto would be embarrassed for him.

Her name was Nan'de and she was his worst nightmare.

Haruno Sakura was their mother's name. Seems to be a highly skilled medic kunochi from what Arashi and others had told him. He had also found out that their sensei, Sai, had been a replacement on her team some years ago, a long time ago. So there was some connection between Arashi and Sai which would probably help the younger boy in a long run. She was very nice and very pretty. It was sad really as he began to think were the hell Nan'de got her personality from and looks. The girl practically teased him the entire night, like the devil reincarnated.

"So, Fusaku - san who are your parents?" Sakura asked politely, while placing her chopstick back into her mouth, glancing up at him, jade met violet. Fu laughed nervously while receiving death glares from the young girl across from him. The other boys seemed immune to it and simply ignored anything she did, but it was hard to concentrate when she was looking at him to intently.

"My parents died when I was still a little boy." He asked simply while continuing to eat his food. No one asked anymore questions on such a touchy topic. Even the young Nan'de looked away, which would seem as a shock to her mother and brothers.

"But, I live with a friend! He was nice enough to take me and care for me!" He laughed and dove into other topics. He found out the names of of both I'ta and Ji'Rai's sensei, one Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. He had never heard of them, but it wasn't a shock seeing as this really is his first big leap into the shinobi world. He was glad though. Maybe Naruto would know who they are, but he doubted he would get much information, seeing as Naruto as well wasn't involved in the shinobi world.

After dinner, he hung around chatting with the three that he had only just got to know today and hoped that he would get to know better.

"Hey you," Fusaku turned around staring down at the girl who was four years younger than me, her angry jade eyes buried into his confused violet ones. He pointed to himself after he looked to his side and behind him before turning back to her and she nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked gently and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at her, glancing to his side where the boys were. He had stepped out on the balcony to get some air and she had followed him he would guess. His brows furrowed as he watched her concentrated face, he had wondered what she was staring at with such passion, before a smirk gathered on his face. His fingers idly lifted and ran across the smooth surface of his hitai-ite. Her face instantly lit up.

Taking it off he handed to her and she smiled with such passion, putting it on top her head, it fell down to her neck seeing as his head must be bigger than his. She wore it the rest of the time he was there, but sadly she gave it back. Once more headlock and one more tongue stuck out at him before he left. Yes, today was a nice day.

* * *

( HOME ) && : ` `

"I see . . .," finishing the last of the dishes, he sat back down at the table where Fusaku had taken seat to tell him about dinner. Naruto offered him a smile and chuckled, "Looks like you made some friends at least." He could tell that the boy was happy, it practically radiated off of him. Something more to be proud of. "So Sai is his name, huh." Fusaku nodded and discussed how mean and insulting he was. Naruto narrowed his eyes after that.

_Looks like he hasn't changed at all . . ._

They talked some more about the day and about his new team, before it was completely dark. Naruto rushed him off to clean and go to bed. After all the hustle Naruto was left alone once again. He sat quietly to himself in the dark at the kitchen table. Thinking to himself, thinking seems to be the only thing he did now. What gives him a reason not to.

Standing from his seat he walked over to a drawer and pulled it open, reaching to the far back he pulled free a frame. With his thumb he removed the layer of dust that had collected. His thumb smoothing over the face of a smiling rosette, behind them a bugged eyed man and a masked man argued. While a silent black haired teen sat to the side with a confused look on his face. Such memories should be forgotten.

_I can't let go . . ._

With one last look at the pink haired girl who had her arm thrown around his shoulders, he put the frame back and headed up stairs to ready for tomorrow.


End file.
